The Daughter of Skulduggery Pleasant
by Skerridge
Summary: First of all:SPOILERS! For those who havn't read up to Kingdom of the Wicked yet I put the summary inside the story and recommend you do not read this story. For those who have read up to Kingdom of the Wicked please read! Rated K plus. For some reason my computer isn't letting my use the plus sign so this will have to do for now.
1. Chapter 1

First let me just say: I suck at summaries

_Summary: Kaida Young is Skulduggery's daughter and knows the cure to Tanith but it's very dangerous. Valkyrie's reflection is acting more oddly than usual. And I told you I was no good at summaries._

**Well, now you have the basics from my rubbish summary. I tried to write this story before but it failed miserably so here is the new and improved version. Enjoy!**

_Chapter One_

Valkyrie was running. As she ran she cursed Clarabelle for telling that man Skulduggery's address, she cursed Nye for having friends like him and she cursed the man for wanting the fame of having killed Skulduggery Pleasant. Valkyrie wasn't sure who she was angry at the most. Nye had done her most wrongs but at the same time Clarabelle _had _told him where to go. And the man was the one trying to kill her and Skulduggery right now. She decided for now she hated them all equally. Valkyrie lost her footing and by doing that she discovered that instead of finishing of Skulduggery the man had chosen to kill her of first, for a ball of fire flew just past her left ear. She wheeled round moving about two centimetres from where she was standing at first and lucky she did because the second fireball flew through exactly the place where her head had been a moment before. Valkyrie threw a fireball at him in turn which he dodged easily. Valkyrie hurriedly guessed his next move and ducked expecting another fire ball to the head but it never came. Valkyrie looked up and saw that the whole right side of his trousers were on fire. As the man tried to smother the flames a girl stepped out of shadows and threw another fireball at the man. He dodged her this time but was still on fire.

"Honestly," The girl laughed. "Why most elementals don't bother to learn water skills I will never know." She was a little bit taller than Valkyrie with long blond hair and blue eyes. The man had started rolling on the ground in an attempt to put him self out.

"Funny isn't he?" The girl said. "Kaida Young by the way."

Kaida stuck out her hand and so had not seen that the man had managed to put himself out. He flicked his wrist upwards and a ring of fire encircled them.

"Ha! Typical." Kaida said. "Just 'cause he can't do water magic he assumes we can't either. Valkyrie you do that end I'll do this one."

"Um… I can't do water magic either." Valkyrie said wondering how this Kaida new her name.

"Really? I thought da- Skulduggery! would have taught it to you."

"How do you kn-?"

"Maybe if we survive this. Now move please."

Kaida stepped in front of Valkyrie with her fists balled. She lifted her arms up in front of her and opened her fists. Water sprayed out of her palms. The fire gradually subsided. Kaida made a pulling motion with her hands and then threw them out again. This time a huge gush of water came out and engulfed the man. Eventually Kaida clicked her thumb and index finger and the water disappeared.

"Is he dead?" Valkyrie asked hopefully.

"Drowned you mean? No unfortunately I don't think so. But he's not really a big problem. I say leave him here. Now where's Skulduggery? I have some important information for him."

"Last time I saw him he was a heap of groaning bones on his living room floor."

"Then that is where we shall go. Still cemetery road yeah?"

"Um… yes. But what do you mean by _still_?"

"Then to cemetery road it is." Kaida said completely ignoring Valkyrie's question and starting to walk back the way Valkyrie had come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter two is up! Sorry it took a bit of a long time but hopefully from now on the story will be updated sooner. :)**

**Oh, and a big thanks to BOOKSAREAWESOMEMAX-WOLF because this story probably wouldn't be up on fanfiction otherwise (she threatened to steal the idea if I didn't write the story soon)**

**And, last time I forgot the disclaimer though I really don't understand the point but here you go: I do not own any of the characters in Skulduggery Pleasant and I never will. This is all Derek Landy's work not mine. So there! And this goes for the whole story so I won't be doing any more disclaimers for this story. (P.S. I do own Kaida and the plot of this story but nothing else) And now finally the story:**

**_Chapter Two_**

Kaida strode confidently up to Skulduggery's house. The door was hanging of its hinges and an undertaker from one of the funeral homes was peeping through a window at them. Kaida stopped and turned to Valkyrie.

"Should I knock or is there any point?" Kaida asked.

"Well there's not much to knock on." Valkyrie pointed out and went in front of her through the door

They walked into the living room to see what appeared to be half of Skulduggery until Valkyrie realised the other half was under the sofa.

"Skulduggery?" She asked uncertainly.

"Oh, Valkyrie your alive! Good!" He said distractedly "Have you by any chance seen my toe bone?"

Skulduggery came out from under the sofa and shook his head sadly at the carpet

"It's here." Kaida said holding up the small bone.

Skulduggery's head snapped round, and snapped of as a matter of fact and rolled across the room. Laughing Valkyrie ran to the skull and fixed it back on.

"Stop laughing Valkyrie!" Skulduggery snapped. "It's hard to put yourself together when all you have to work with is one arm."

Skulduggery turned to Kaida.

"What's your name?" He said in a do I know you kind of voice.

"Um…" Kaida said, evident but clearly unwanted fear on showing on her face. But she tried to sound casual. "… Kaida."

"Have I by any chance met you before?"

"No!" Kaida said quickly.

"It's just your voice sounds very familiar. I mean for a moment I thought you were… and you look very much like… but that would be impossible."

Skulduggery stood up and stuck out his hand.

"Skulduggery Pleasant."

"_Really_?" Kaida asked sarcastically. " Here's your toe bone by the way."

"Oh, thank you this will make walking _a lot_ easier. So. Now that I have my toe bone back, may I ask who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kaida Young. I came across Valkyrie being attacked and stepped in. I came here because I have some important information for you; Valkyrie and I think a Mr. Ghastly Bespoke might be interested in the information as well."

"So what's the information then?" Skulduggery asked.

"Well I would rather Ghastly was here for the information as well."

"Hmm…"

"He's your best friend!" Kaida said pleadingly.

"How did you?" Skulduggery asked.

"You mightn't have noticed Mr. Pleasant but you're quite famous and with the current information I have at hand I think trusting me is the best option you have."

"I never said I didn't trust you."

"But you don't. Perfectly understandable but trusting me _is_ the best option you have."

"Look-"

"It just seems a bit paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid!"

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie said sensing an argument. "Kaida saved my life from that man, we can trust her. Let's just get Ghastly and then we can at least hear the information!"

"_Thank you_." Kaida said.

Skulduggery studied Valkyrie for a minute and at last he said

"_All right_!"

The Bentley pulled up outside Bespoke Tailors. Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Kaida got out. Ghastly was standing outside the shop to greet them. Kaida shook his hand.

"I'm Kaida."

"You look nearly exactly like-" Ghastly began but caught Skulduggery's eye and broke of. "Well, I hear you have important information for us. Shall we go inside?"

"Um yes," Kaida said. "Ghastly, can I have a word with you? In private?"

"Of course. Do you two want to go ahead?"

"All right." Skulduggery said. "Come on Valkyrie we'll wait in the living room."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie went in through the doors. The car journey had been in total silence but now Valkyrie spoke.

"You know I think Kaida was right about being paranoid."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes."

"You trust people to easily."

"No I don't! She saved my life!"

"It could have been a clever rues."

"Definitely paranoid." Valkyrie muttered.

Before Skulduggery had a chance to answer Ghastly and Kaida came in. Kaida looked slightly relieved and Ghastly, puzzled.

"So," Skulduggery said. "This information."

"Yes," Kaida said a smile breaking on her face. "My information is that, Tanith Low is in Ireland, Cork to be precise, and I know how to get the remnant out of her."

**DON DON DON! Well you new this from the start because I put it in the summary. I put a lot of things in the summary I could have surprised you with but that's just to bad. R&R people. Byeeeeee! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Right! … Um… I normally say stuff at this part but I don't have anything to say really so on with the story:**

**_Chapter Three_**

"WHAT!" Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Ghastly yelled together.

"Yes, I can cure Tanith. Can you trust me now Skulduggery?"

"Well… I'll have to consider it." Skulduggery said though it was quite clear he wasn't going to take all she said to be lies.

"So, how do we cure her?" Valkyrie asked eagerly.

"Oh… well… if I may keep that to myself."

"And you expect me to trust you?" Skulduggery said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's only that-" Kaida looked at Ghastly for help.

"Skulduggery," Ghastly began. "We can trust Kaida."

"How do you know? You've only just met the girl!"

Ghastly looked at Kaida as if asking permission for something but Kaida shook her head. Ghastly sighed and turned back to Skulduggery

"I have my reasons and forgive me if I'm not sharing them but I can't so take my word for it."

There was a long silence until eventually Valkyrie spoke.

"Can you at least tell us if this plan puts any of us in danger?"

"Any danger will come round to me." Kaida turned to Skulduggery. "Both Valkyrie and Ghastly trust me, can't you?"

"Valkyrie trusts to easily."

"But Ghastly? I mean the judgment of an Elder-"

"Don't you start that too!" Ghastly cut in.

"My apologies, your majesty." Kaida said bowing. "Come on, Skulduggery."

"Skulduggery, this could be our only chance of getting Tanith back. Don't you think we should try?" Valkyrie tried.

"Skulduggery I think we should and even if you decide not to do it I will anyway." Ghastly joined in.

"I agree with Ghastly!" Valkyrie said. "If you don't want to come fine but I'm going anyway!"

Fletcher Renn teleported outside the sanctuary where Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Kaida had been to discuss a few things with Nye and Clarabelle about when Tanith was back in Dublin and what to do with her. (After Skulduggery nearly killing Nye for the incident with the man, who's name turned out to be Ripper. Lovely name I'm sure you'll agree.")

"Hello Fletcher. I'm Kaida Young." Kaida said very formally. "I'm sorry to have to bring you here but it would make things a lot easier and safer if we could just teleport because we really can't afford the three hours it takes to drive back."

Fletcher seemed not to be taking in anything of this because he was staring avidly at Kaida's silky blond hair. When he realised Kaida had stopped talking he managed a breathless:

"Hi."

Valkyrie scowled, Ghastly smirked and Skulduggery – who was wearing his _façade - rolled his eyes._

_"I'm too old for you. And I mean really too old for you." Kaida said, slightly irritated._

_"Don't worry," Skulduggery said. "He did it all the time with Tanith too."_

_"Have you ever been to Cork before?"_

_"You're hair's pretty…" Fletcher said absent-mindedly._

_Kaida slapped him hard across the face._

_"OW!" He yelled._

_Kaida grabbed his shoulders pulled him up close and shook him hard._

_"____Have you ever been to Cork before__!" She yelled back._

_"I… um… yes… once or twice I think… Ow!" Fletcher rubbed his cheek._

"Good." Kaida turned back to the car, then span round. "And stop looking at my hair!"

**Ya… not a lot happened in chapter 3. I should probably have made this part of 2 but… oh well. Stuff will happen chapter at least. (I guarantee stuff and if there is no stuff I give you full permission to brutally murder me – though please don't.) ****Oh, and I intend to have for of Fletcher being hit in the face :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Chapter four… again nothing much to say:**

Chapter Four

Valkyrie, Kaida, Ghastly, Skulduggery and Fletcher teleported to what appeared to be an empty parking lot.

"And this is?" Valkyrie asked.

"The show grounds, down by the Marina." Fletcher said.

"Blackrock right?" Kaida asked.

Fletcher nodded.

"Right. Well we're not _too_ far from Tanith's hotel."

"How do you know where her hotel is?" Valkyrie asked.

"I followed her."

"Seems reasonable. But how did you know about the whole remnant thing?"

"Who's to say I never followed you?"

"Ok, that's creepy. Why exactly did you follow us?"

"So… um… Fletcher, what did you go to in the show grounds?"

Valkyrie looked around to see if anyone else had noticed Kaida's sudden change of subject. Skulduggery and Ghastly were having a conversation about how to impress a woman on a date and Fletcher had gone back to staring at Kaida's hair, so nobody noticed accept Valkyrie. But now Fletcher was acting oddly so Valkyrie decided to concentrate on him for the moment. Maybe it was just the fact that 'the pretty girl' was talking to him or maybe just because he was weird but Valkyrie was going to enjoy this.

"I… um… you know… stuff."

"Like what?" Valkyrie asked.

"Um…"

Fletcher muttered something that sounded like 'I ment to underhand.'

"What?"

"I went to…"

Again Fletcher muttered something like 'underhand'

"Fletcher," Kaida said slowly. "If you tell us where you were I'll let you touch my hair."

Fletcher considered for a few seconds but then in the end,

"Funderland! Ok?" Fletcher reached out for Kaida's hair but she was laughing too hard to resist.

"Funderland?" Skulduggery asked, who had stopped his conversation with Ghastly at Fletcher's exclamation. "Isn't that a kiddie amusement park?"

"It's not _kiddie_! You've haven't been on the teacup mouse ride!"

"Ok! Whatever chance you had of convincing us that it wasn't kiddie was just blown, with that." Valkyrie laughed.

"It's not kiddie! And anyway aren't we supposed to be finding Tanith and get the remnant out of her."

"Yes," Kaida said, who finally got her breath back. "We are. Stop touching my hair now."

"Sorry."

"Ok. So the key is, for you four not to be noticed." Kaida paused, taking in Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Fletcher. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

They were standing outside Jury's Hotel. Kaida opened the door.

"Skulduggery and Ghastly can put on their façades, Valkyrie… look the other way and Fletcher look the other way… oh, and flatten your hair."

"NO!"

"You can make it look all stupid again later."

"No!"

Kaida sighed.

"Fine then."

She held her hand over Fletcher head. It slowly started to drip and flatten. Fletcher feeling the wetness nervously reached for his hair. He realised what Kaida had done and yelped. Kaida rolled her eyes and walked up to the reception desk.

"Tanith Low?" She asked the man there.

"Room 205."

"Thank you."

"So can you tell us the plan now?" Valkyrie asked as they walked into the elevator.

"No. But you'll work it out."

"Can't you just tell us?"

"I can tell you that if Fletcher _keeps moaning about his hair_," Everyone looked at Fletcher who was now stroking his hair, whimpering. "The plan will all go horribly wrong."

The elevator doors opened.

"What does that mean?" Ghastly asked.

Kaida thought for a second.

"Well… when you find out what the plan is you have to ignore your instincts to run in and stop what's going on… so let it go ahead… Once the… thing has happened we need to teleport back to the sanctuary immediately and if Fletcher doesn't get us out immediately… um… the remnant will escape."

"Tanith too or just the remnant?"

"Tanith will stay but you don't want that remnant to escape."

"I'm still confused." Fletcher said.

"It's hard to explain without giving things away."

They stopped outside room 205.

"Right um… If you four stand outside there." Kaida pointed at room 204. "And pretend to be trying to get into your room. When I go in I won't fully close the door so you can see what's going on. If Tanith notices you… run. Got it?"

"No." Fletcher said shaking his head.

"Well that's too bad. Go."

Valkyrie pulled Fletcher over too the opposite door and started pushing on it. She heard Kaida knock and heard the door open.

"And you are?" She heard Tanith say.

"Kaida Young. Can I come in?"

"Actually I'm leaving today so I need to finish packing."

Valkyrie heard the creaking of the door and then a thud. Kaida must have stuck her foot in the door.

"It won't take a minute. Thank you."

Valkyrie heard the door creek again. They waited a minute longer and quietly hurried over to the door. Tanith was standing at the far end of the room and Kaida near the door with her back too them.

"Well?" Kaida said.

"I suppose when you say it like that."

"So what do you say?"

"Hmmm… well… it could be a trick."

"A trick? How? You heard what I just said"

"I suppose… but still"

"If you go into me I'll have no control. What can I do to stop you?"

Valkyrie was confused but Skulduggery breathed out "Oh." And Ghastly made to push open the door but Skulduggery stopped him.

"It could still work, Ghastly." He whispered.

"What's going on?" Fletcher asked.

"Kaida wants the remnant to go into her so then we can get it out before the four days."

"Idiot" Ghastly said a little too loudly.

"What was that?" Tanith said sharply.

"Um… that was me!" Kaida said desperately. "I think your being an idiot by refusing my offer."

"Not many people would offer it and that's why I'm suspicious."

"All right then I'll leave but you were that close to Skulduggery Pleasant…"

"He doesn't matter to me. I can't posses him any way."

"… And Valkyrie Cain."

Kaida turned round and put her hand on the door.

"All right!"

Kaida smiled and mouthed 'ready' at them then turned back round. Ghastly put his hand on the door again waited just until the remnant came out of Tanith and then pushed. Remnant/Kaida span round and had just a moment to take in Ghastly then she got knocked down as he jumped on her pinning her down.

"Let go of me!" Kaida yelled.

Skulduggery ran to Tanith and picked her up. Fletcher grabbed Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Ghastly, then disappeared.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were sitting outside Nye's surgery. Ghastly had gone back to his house to look after Tanith. Fletcher had gone back to his apartment to re-spike his hair. Clarabelle opened the door and came out.

"How's it going in there?" Valkyrie asked.

"Oh, fine. Using symbols is a lot less bloody way of doing it but Nye says that's a lot of old crap."

"What?"

"I know! Nye swore!"

Clarabelle skipped away.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery ran into the surgery.

**FEW! I'm glad that's over! I couldn't decide how Kaida was going to convince the remnant to go into her so in the end I just did it the lazy way: So nobody knows what Kaida said at the beginning to convince it. Well it's over that's the main thing.**

**Byes! ;P **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while but I'm back! Not that I was away or anything, I was just being lazy.**

**So it turns out Derek Landy stole my idea for the reflection. :( I knew I should have copyrighted it! **

**Anyway I'll continue and if you haven't read _kingdom of the wicked _–though you really should have- you'll find out what happened in the book.**

**Um… ya…**

**Chapter something-or-other**

Valkyrie and Tanith were going for a walk on the pier. They had asked Kaida if she'd wanted to come but she was busy arguing with Ghastly about the usual mysterious knowledge. They heard the sound of a car pulling up next to the pier. Valkyrie turned. To her annoyance it was Fergus. He slammed the car door shut with a bang. And stormed over to her.

"Your uncle seems to be in a bad mood." Tanith observed.

"I told you to stop!" He shouted at Valkyrie.

"What? Stop what?"

"Teaching them magic!"

"Carole and Crystal? I have stopped!"

"I know a reflection when I see one!"

"I don't…"

"Make yourself clearer!" Tanith cut in.

Fergus took a deep breath. "You showed Carole the reflection thing."

"I didn't!" Valkyrie protested.

"I can tell. It's not the same Carole anymore."

"Maybe it's a growing up thing. You know."

Fergus raised an eyebrow.

Valkyrie decided he wouldn't believe her if she denied any further. "Even she did somehow find out about this the worst she can do is sneak out on evenings."

"She's been this way a _weak_!"

Tanith looked at her. "We should tell Skulduggery."

"I don't want that skeleton involved in this!" Fergus yelled at her.

"You think your daughter's a reflection. I'm not sure what you think you can do on your own but it's not a lot and _that skeleton _is your best help of finding out what happened."

Fergus glared at her.

Valkyrie and Kaida were sitting on a sofa across from Fergus who was sitting awkwardly on an armchair in Ghastly's living room. For some reason everyone seemed to be meeting in Ghastly's house recently. It just seemed like the place to be.

Tanith was making tea, Fletcher was hiding from Fergus in the kitchen with her and Ghastly was calling Skulduggery to tell him to come over. Valkyrie and Kaida had not found anything to do in time and were left with the task of keeping Fergus company.

"You're uncle seems… nice" Kaida whispered to Valkyrie.

Since his arrival he had already given out to Ghastly, for asking if he wanted some new clothes, Tanith, for having a weapon on her and Fletcher, for _"looking like a downright eejit!"_

"He's not so bad once you've known him for eighteen years."

Fergus glared at both of them. Valkyrie knew it didn't take that long to make tea or make a phone call. She sighed. She hoped Skulduggery got there soon.

It turned out; Skulduggery's car broke down and was being fixed. So he had not been able to come. Valkyrie dreaded what his new replacement car would be. She also felt like hitting him because she had spent at least half an hour with Fergus, in a room, with no way out. She slid open her window. The reflection was busy packing her schoolbooks for the next day. The reflection looked up.

"Hello." She said smiling.

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Alright. I was minding Alice, and she had a crying fit. Don't know what was wrong with her but your mum sorted her out. How was yours?"

"Well, I met Fergus and he was demanding there was something wrong with Carole. That she was a reflection or something."

For a moment, panic crossed the reflection's face but then it was gone.

"Strange."

"Well he's a strange man."

"I'd say it's nothing."

"We'll get Skulduggery to look into it though, just in case."

"Alright then." The reflection's smile looked slightly forced. "Are you ready to resume your life?"

"I suppose." Valkyrie sighed, tiredly.

The reflection was angry. Had Carole's reflection been that obvious? She would have to do something. Quick.

"Are you ready to resume you life?" She asked cheerily.

"I suppose."

She needed to think this over. Tomorrow she would take action.

**So there it was. The ending was king of bad. I'll try to update sooner next time. Not in five month. OH! OH! I remembered! It's chapter 5. Anyway, R&R and stuff. But seriously, if I don't get reviews I'll assume no ones reading this and stop updating. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

***Defensively* Ya, I'm normal.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So… It wasn't five month… like, three. Better than five though! Ya, I'll just get on with it.**

_Chapter Six_

Skulduggery was driving Valkyrie home after having a talk with Fergus about Carole. Valkyrie had her head in her hands.

"Oh god! Why does _he_ have to be the one who starts suspecting his daughters a reflection? Why do we have to put up with him? If someone else had started thinking their daughter was a reflection, like… Tanith!"

"Tanith doesn't have a daughter."

"Shut up Skulduggery! And when your car broke down me and Kaida had to sit in that room with him and… and surely you could have gotten a better car than this!"

"I quite like the car."

Valkyrie took her head out of her hands and raised an eyebrow at him. The car he had gotten was _pink_. Bright _pink_! Valkyrie hadn't even known they made _pink_ cars. It was horrible. She half suspected it had been a reasonable car but Skulduggery had painted it that colour just to annoy her. _PINK_! Skulduggery pulled up outside her house. It was getting dark now. She could not believe she had spent a whole day with Fergus. It had definitely been a long day. Now she was looking forward to snuggling up in bed and just sleeping. No doubt tomorrow she would have to continue this whole reflection thing. To be honest she thought Fergus was probably getting a bit paranoid. Valkyrie got out of the car.

"I'll collect you tomorrow at eleven." Skulduggery called after her.

"Ok. Just don't collect me in _that_."

"In what?"

"_That_. The car."

"Oh! We'll see."

Valkyrie sighed and went round the back of the house to climb in through the window. The reflection was sitting at Valkyrie's desk studying. She looked up when Valkyrie came into the room.

"Oh. Hello. How was your day?" the reflection asked.

"I had to listen to Fergus go on _all_ day and you should have seen Skulduggery's car! It was… I don't even want to think about it."

"Not what you'd call amazing then."

Valkyrie smiled. "Not really, no." Valkyrie started to look through her wardrobe to find her pyjamas.

"Did Skulduggery bring you back then?"

"Yeah." Valkyrie sighed. She continued to search for her a pyjamas a bit more. After a couple of minutes she asked, "Look, have you seen my pyjamas?"

Valkyrie turned around but the reflection wasn't there.

The reflection strode out the door. She saw Skulduggery's car turn a corner. She smiled and followed. Just the reflections luck, a taxi came by at that moment. She waved at it. The car stopped and she got in.

"Cemetery lane, please."

When the taxi pulled up at the end of cemetery lane, Skulduggery was getting out of his car.

"Thank you." She said, getting out of the car.

The driver coughed. "Excuse me, miss." There was a pause. "You have to pay me?"

"Oh! Oh, right." The reflection pulled out the sceptre from the bag she'd brought with her and, looking around to make sure no one was there, killed him. Then, rooting in her pocket, threw some spare change onto his remains.

"And here's your tip."

The reflection turned away and walked up to Skulduggery's house. Now, to finish him off.

**Sorry the reflection killing the taxi driver wasn't very detailed but I forgot how the sceptre killed people and Derek Landy's after writing a book called sceptre of the ancients so that's the only thing that comes up when you google: **_**how does the sceptre of the ancients kill people. **_**Oh well. If anyone can give me a good description of the sceptre killing people tell me so I can change it. (please)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly let me get this straight. I feel like a horrible person. I haven't updated in months… again… but that's not the point! The point is that I am updating now and I will over the summer too. So THERE!**

**I don't own anyone apart form Kaida. **

_Chapter Seven_

"Where were you?" Valkyrie asked the reflection.

She had been unable to find the reflection anywhere in the house so she had gone to bed. The next day, a school day, she had touched the mirror half-heartedly not expecting anything to happen but to her surprise, the reflection came out smiling.

"I had gone back into the mirror. I thought knew. I'm sorry."

"You don't have emotions. How can you be sorry?"

"I know I don't have emotions but I still know that I shouldn't have done, and that it was a stupid thing to do."

Even though Valkyrie knew the reflection didn't have emotions it did look genuinely sorry.

"Ok. It's just you scared me."

"I wont do it again."

"Good… Well go to school."

"Ok."

The reflection left the room. Just then Valkyrie's phone rang. Valkyrie answered it.

"Valkyrie!" Ghastly said. "You have to get to the sanctuary immediately!"

"Why? What's happened?"

"Tanith is coming to pick you up"

"What? But what's _happened_?"

"I have to go."

"But-"

Ghastly hung up.

Five minutes later Tanith was waiting outside.

"So what _has_ happened, then?"

"Skulduggery was attacked." Tanith told her. "Get on." She jerked her head at her motorbike.

Valkyrie and Tanith had never talked much on Tanith's motorbike because it was hard to hear each other but this time it was awkward because all Valkyrie knew was that Skulduggery had been attacked. She didn't know how badly he was hut or how he'd been attacked in the first place. She didn't really want to know either.

When Valkyrie arrived at the sanctuary Ghastly and Kaida were there. When Ghastly saw them he jumped up.

"Oh, Valkyrie, Tanith!"

Nye stuck his head round the door. He spotted Valkyrie

"He wants to see you." He told her. Then he shut the door.

"Go on, then." Ghastly said. "Just… well it's bad. So… you know…"

Valkyrie nodded and walked into the room. Skulduggery was lying on a table a good bit of his left ribcage was gone, burnt away by the looks of it. She rushed over too him.

"Valkyrie-" he started, but she cut across him.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"Sceptre. Look-"

"But I lost it. How is it here?"

"I don't know. Have-"

"Will you heal? _Can _heal?"

"Nye can heal me. Valkyrie-"

"But how-"

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery cut in. "Are your parents safe?"

"Well… yes. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Valkyrie, it was your reflection that attacked me."

"What? My reflection? But-"

"You have to get rid of her. Lock her back in your mirror. Go now. Quickly. Now."

Valkyrie nodded and ran out of the room.

"So what do I say?" Tanith asked Valkyrie as they walked up to her school.

"Just ask the people at the office to call Stephanie Edgley over the intercom."

"Ok. You wait here."

Tanith walked into the school. Valkyrie waited. She wondered why the reflection had attacked Skulduggery. Would it attack her and Tanith? Should she tell it that she knew it had attacked Skulduggery? Or should just make something up? What should she make up? Then, Tanith came back out, followed by the reflection.

"Why did you take me out of school?" The reflection asked. Valkyrie decided to lie.

"Um… mum had to go out… but couldn't take Alice. She needed you to take care of her."

"So why did you come to collect me, rather than her?"

"Uh… Tanith was over at my house. She asked her to collect you."

"So why are you here."

"Tanith was looking after me."

"Right." The reflection said. "Well I'll be off. Bye."

"I need to get something from home actually. I'll come with you."

"Ok. See you Tanith."

"Actually," Tanith began. But Valkyrie gave her a look to say it had to stay believable. Tanith raised her eyebrow to say that wasn't believable already but gave in. Valkyrie and the reflection started to make their way back to Valkyrie's house. By the time they were out of earshot of Tanith the reflection asked, "How's Skulduggery?"

"How do you know something happened to him?" Valkyrie asked quickly.

"You know how I know."

"Uh, no. I don't."

"I attacked him. Did he survive?"

"Yes. He's fine."

"I hoped to kill him."

"Why?"

"Because he'd know if I took your place."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Valkyrie, personally I feel, ever since you met that skeleton and have gone mystery solving with him you haven't been seeing your family a lot. I've been doing that for you. What do you think they would say if they found out you'd replaced your life with a reflection. They had been caring for it, more than for you while you were with some skeleton and probably in danger. Do you think they'd like that? I just want to be a better daughter than you were"

"But… you're not supposed to have feelings."

"Well if I'm used practically every day I'm bound to be different to most reflections."

"So how do you plan to fully take over my life?"

"Killing you, of course."

"Do you think I deserve that?"

"You shot me!"

"I-"

"Look Valkyrie," The reflection said, taking the sceptre out of her school bag. "I just want to be a good daughter. I doubt that's what's on your mind so let me be one."

The reflection stopped walking she pointed the sceptre at Valkyrie, who started to back away.

"You won't kill me." Valkyrie told her.

"I killed your cousin."

"If you try, Darquesse will come out. You can't stop her."

"If Darquesse comes out, and kills me, will you be able to contain her again?"

"No. I don't know. But I can't control whether she comes out either."

"Then, I'd better not try to kill you. So get out of here. If you don't though, I'll kill you."

The reflection continued to point the sceptre at her. Valkyrie knew she should fight her or punch her, not let her take control but she was too shocked to do anything. So she turned, and ran.

**Sorry that wasn't amazing. I'll try to update more now just… school and stuff.**

_**Honest part of me: Mostly you were just watching Sherlock-**_

_**Horrible, lying part of me: Shut up!**_

_**Honest part of me: Ya, like, you could have updated ages ago probably if you'd stopped spending all of your weekends on the internet looking up the cast of Sherlo-**_

_**Horrible, lying part of me: I said shut up!**_

_**Honest part of me: I mean, it starts with seeing one Into Darkness trailer, then Benedict Cumberbatch is on the Graham Norton Show, the you watch a good few episodes of Sherlock and before you know it you're naming branches after the cast! Then you actually saw Into Darkness and then it just got out of control… like, seriously! **_

_**Horrible, lying part of me: I… was learning lines!**_

_**Honest part of me: You highlighted you lines in your script. That's not the same as learning them!**_

_**Horrible, lying part of me: …**_

**So that's a bit more of an accurate version of what happened… Oh God I feel bad now!**

**R&R guys! I'll try to update and sorry if the last bit reminded you a bit of the scene in **_**The**__**Lion King **_**where Scar is all "Run, Simba, run far away and never return!" because that's what it reminds me of.**

**P.S. If any Whovians read this, happy 50th anniversary of Doctor Who and stuff! :)**


End file.
